


AoKaga kisses challenge

by hybristophilica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Soft Kisses, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: A collection of kisses of the two dumbest basketball players, inspired by a Tumblr challenge.





	1. Good morning kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning kisses aren't as sweet as everyone believes.

It was 12 am of a lazy Sunday morning, Aomine and Kagami were both laying down on Kagami’s huge bed, their limbs embed under the thin blankets and their faces mere inches apart. 

The night before had been wild, they did it for hours, switching positions and roles, kissing messily as they moaned each other’s name in their mouths. No need to say that once they were done they were exhausted, and barely managed to take a quick shower to clean themselves up before they fell deeply asleep in their sex-smelling sheets.

Aomine had spooned Kagami during the night, but since they were two big dudes in one bed, the heat was too much to bear and they had to eventually part.  
When the sun arose in the morning, their still tangled legs were the only contact between the bodies, but it was enough to let them sleep peacefully and feel the other close. 

Later, Kagami’s body rolled to the side and invaded Aomine’s personal space, making him huff in his sleep. The teen pushed by reflex the big body away, waking Kagami up.  
The red hired boy blinked a couple times before realizing that the person that woke him up was still sleeping peacefully. He glared at the relaxed expression Aomine had and leaned down, making space between the other’s face and the pillow for his own head as he captured Aomine’s ear lobe and bit into it, hard.  
Aomine woke up with a hiss and a confused look on his face and when his blue eyes landed on Kagami’s smirk he glared, cupping his boyfriend’s face and pulling him closer. 

“You fucker.” He wasn't even angry for real, they both knew it.  
Kagami’s grin made the bluenette smile a little, and he closed his eyes when Kagami leaned down. “Morning.” He mumbled before their lips connected slowly, both of them still too dazed by the many hours of sleep to react fast. The ache of their muscles reminded them of the intense night they had just shared, and when they parted they looked at each other for a moment before slowly moving their bodies up for a more concrete kiss. 

Aomine wrapped his arm around Kagami’s shoulder and pulled him closer, while the other’s hand caressed up the tan neck. They stayed like that for several minutes, just touching each other’s naked bodies in the dim light of the morning.  
Until Kagami’s stomach growled, making them both chuckle and decide that it was better to finally get up and prepare breakfast. Or lunch. Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much but I wanted to post something for AoKaga day <3 They have been my otp for the last four years and my love for them hasn't grown any weaker.
> 
> Also this is hasn't been beta-read by anyone but me, so I'm sorry for eventual mistakes/typos, and I hope you enjoy it anyway.


	2. Kiss on the forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's trying to fix a broken pipe under the sink. And he's a bit dumb but Aomine loves him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy AoKaga month everyone!

Aomine hoped he wouldn't regret letting him to this. He had tried to tell Kagami that he was able to repair the broken pipe under the sink, the one that had been leaking for two weeks now, and that they finally decided to take in consideration. Kagami had rolled his eyes, saying that he was able to do such a simple job like that. Aomine gave up against his stubbornness pretty quickly. 

The bluenette just grabbed a chair and sat on it, beside the sink, so he could hand Kagami the tools he needed. His boyfriend was laying down on his back, with his head and half of his chest imbed in the compartment underneath the sink. His red hair was a bit wet due to the constant leaking of the pipe, and Aomine stared amusedly at him, playing with the screwdriver in his hand. 

“You sure you don’t want me to help?” He asked with a thin smirk, tilting his head to the side to meet Kagami’s red glare. 

“No, asshole. I told you I can do it myself,” he growled, shifting his eyes on the broken object again as he worked with the wrench around it. 

“Fine, fine, but be careful not to hit your head when you come out of there.” Aomine teased with another grin, putting the tool down and leaning his elbow on the counter behind him. Kagami huffed, focusing on his job instead of his boyfriend’s tease, and fell silent as he worked. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Aomine asked after a little, asked reaching the fridge and grabbing a cold cane of soda. “Just a moment, I’m almost done!” Kagami checked once more that the pipe’s condition was stable as not a single drop of water leaked. But then, when he was sure that he had finished and could get up, instead of sliding away and sitting up, he sat up first, hitting his head just like Aomine predicted. 

The sound of the bang was loud, and as Aomine realized the sound came from Kagami’s head he started laughing and couldn't believe the scene he had just seen. He had to put the cane on the table or he would have dropped it, and came closer to Kagami, still laughing, but knelt down in front of him. Kagami had small tears at the corners of his eyes, and he was pouting in the most adorable way Aomine had ever seen. 

“Oi, stop laughing!” He angrily said, slowly standing up within Aomine, who was taking big breaths to calm down. 

“Sorry, sorry, but you should have seen your face,” the bluenette said, starting to chuckle again, but Kagami’s expression darkened even more, and he started rubbing on the reddening spot on his forehead, looking away from Aomine. 

“Okay, okay, sorry,” the tan male was calmer now, and he stood in front of his boyfriend, carefully moving his hands to cup Kagami’s cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against the spot Kagami hit. When he pulled back after some seconds, Kagami’s cheeks were red as well, but he was looking away, and Aomine bit his lower lip.

“Let’s put some ice on it, idiot,” he said, gently pushing Kagami by the shoulder towards the freezer. He collected some ice cubes to wrap in a towel and press against Kagami’s forehead, ignoring the hiss he received right after. “Next time _I’m_ doing the work.” he stated with a small smirk, running his fingers through red locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me posting only when it's aokaga day/month lol  
> i couldn't miss it tbh and im sorry this isn't much but i really really wanted to post something for them this month <3


End file.
